kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LunaBella
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kerli Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I Want Nothing page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:47, 2010 March 17 ... lol. Don't start that kind of talk on here. No, of course I don't. Why would I? Please, don't reply here, reply in the IRC channel. fingernails 19:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :XD I'll try my hardest to be on tonight! Talk to you then, love. fingernails 17:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but my connection keeps going on and off. I'll try to connect through a different connection tomorrow. :D fingernails 02:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: RE Sorry! I'm online now and you're not :( fingernails 00:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :What about? What happened? fingernails 02:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL. I think there's some flaws in that theory :P fingernails 02:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. But I love the new skin! The dates are written here. fingernails 02:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::XD If you don't, the site is going to look all weird. fingernails 02:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but I've been at it for a few hours and it's not too hard to learn and remember. fingernails 02:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ha, of course :P You can add some link to your toolbox ("My Tools" on the bottom bar) listed . fingernails 02:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I love "uhm...hi?" LOL. I like "Now I Know You're a Liar, Mama", too. It's very simple yet very intricate and the lighting is wonderful. fingernails 02:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::XD Seriously though, your stuff is fantastic. fingernails 02:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::There are a lot of people who don't get hired to pursue their hobbies and a lot of them are really talented. fingernails 03:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are very talented :) fingernails 03:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh please! You can find stuff like that on the web. Drawing is a gift. fingernails 03:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ya XD And by the way, if someone here is the modest dork it's you. fingernails 03:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Too many adjectives. fingernails 03:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I didn't: "Ya XD" fingernails 03:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, that wasn't a query. It was a statement :P fingernails 03:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have to go now :( fingernails 03:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm gonna try to get to bed early. I'll try to talk to you tomorrow, though. Byes! fingernails 03:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Im laughin to death I just start reading ur discussion and just like that, i am laughin , and i can't stop... My god, feels so strange , i never laughed so much like right now I mean, i never laugh really.... Feelss good... haha.... Is this OK.? Or should i go to the hospital? Im peein "peein" does that word exist? cuz it just passed through my head and i just write it.... god.... Is coming again...... This is so funny Just makin' a whole new look to my user page. love ya my cherry hot bomb (xD) Re: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp Sorry I missed you! The new message alert keeps popping up even when I don't get new messages (cache problem) so I usually don't check when I see it. I'll try to check now, though. I was really busy when I was on here, though, so we probably couldn't have talked anyway :P Talk to you later. Byes! fingernails 10:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :D! Yess! Do u like it!? Wii! Thanks my hot bomb! :P : Good, im tired.... 've been helping my dad with his work and editing spanish wikia : xP Tiredd.. U? : Ah, true, now i'll remember that u are a vampire ^^ Yeah , im goin' to sleep right now xP : I love U Strange Girl <3 : W0W Wowaaaa, u're super Luna so many edits! :) Sorry y left you yesterday , my pc went crazy and started to dance (xD) . So i reboot it but when i connected again u weren't there... xD Love ya! Re: DUDE!!! Here! :D Sorry I've been gone so long =\ fingernails 06:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Viva la noche :S Hi Luna how are u? we haven't talked in a while, are u okay? :) Haha, Well, hppy hallowen or Noche De brujas ! Did u got a costume? I wore a bloody surgeon costume :X IRC It's really hard to get on IRC with my connection but we can talk here. :D fingernails 02:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ohre! OMG Hotty (xP) did u hear Scream!? WHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? ILU Sorry , -My bad , It's me Ivan! Haha :) nop. Not meko . Actually ... Nobody . . . HAAAAAAAAA :P! Silly <3 U ILU!!!!!! MAybe u know the reason why he's goin to kiil u , anyways i dont see anyy REASSSON x him to do that :P ; IIII DON'T SEE IT , u2 may know . Thats ur bussiness :P ... CANT WAIIT X AOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Soryy . ITS ME AGAIN jajajaja forgot to log in :P Re: STOP KILLING THE CHEESE Hello! What's up? fingernails 21:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on IRC! fingernails 00:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) HONEY! Sweetiee how aree uu!!! i missed u! im missin u so much! Cant help it im in lovee! <3 ! I've benn gone too long! i waz on m ymini-vacations!! AND EVERYTHING WENT WRONG! I wazzzzzzzz soo boreddd!!! andsomebody stole my IPOD!!!!!!!!! Everything was in there, my life was in there! Then i came home and found out some nasty,ugly,ugly,ugly,did i mentioned ugly? SELENA GOMEZ <3 MY HUSBAND WITH THIS MORON; DORK; ASSHOLE; KING OF STUPIDITY KISSIN MY HUSBAND'S CHEEK!? THE HECK!!!!?? I REALLY WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IM DOUBTING ! RIGHT NOW I DON'T WANT SPEND MY MONEY ON HER CONCERT!!!!!! AND I'VE ALREADY GOT MY TICKETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!>:( >:( >;( >:(!!!! ------------------------ Now im more calmed.... Selena and Justin well, if Selena is happy ; i'm happy as well.... :) that's a proof about how much fanaticism resides in me , dont ya think? I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GETTIN ANOTHER IPOD; THERE'S NO PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND; well changing subjects, F has madee soooo many editssssssss!!! i need to get thw spanish wikia updateddd ! im gettin my ass to work ! i lovee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ; Re: ••• Hey! What's up? fingernails 04:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I know. I'm so terrible! Tell K I haven't forgotten him! fingernails 09:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::What pic? And what's it of?... fingernails 05:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, I see it now! Love it :) fingernails 04:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: i think i broke it o.o I'll take a look, and yeah I saw that leaked. My friend leaked it. :P How are you?? fingernails 01:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: poke O.o fingernails 20:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Wish I could =\ fingernails 20:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Not much. How 'bout you? fingernails 20:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::What's JtHM? fingernails 20:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, I figured it was probably something goth or emo and I was right! ::::Gotta run now. Talk to you later! fingernails 20:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC)